f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gyarados Magnus/Archive 3
Spotlight Just got an email from User:Merrystar and we've made the Spotlights list! MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've already created a preliminary image at File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png but you can change it if you like. It was just a quick idea I had when I'd put the spotlight request in. Let me know if you'd like me to help with a new one. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Collapsible tables Due to the recent upgrade, a lot of the collapsible tables we use have stopped working (at least on my computer). I've managed to repair most of out main templates, but I may have missed some. If you come across these problems, you need to replace: I think the change was to give more control over the header text, which is now customisable for each table. I'm not sure if this issue is going to be fixed by wikia in the near future, but the new tags work for now. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply:Redirects So Community Portal would be something like F1:Community? I think F1 as a prefix would work best. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Template:Stats I've just noticed the theformula1 wiki has blatantly stolen my Stats databases and infoboxes without a single word of credit, so If you want to go and steal every page they have for our wiki, feel free to do so. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I didn't do this to offend you or just rip-off your wiki or anything like that, i did this as it think it is a very good system, and i am not the best at making templates and infoboxes so i just wanted my wiki to look better, and be more helpful to others. It also saves me time just writing out a whole new system at the same time as studying for my A-Levels, so i can just get on with both. I didn't do this to offend you, and i am sorry it has. I proberly should've asked first but not everyone is perfect and does everything right, if you wish i can credit whoever made stats system, if that makes anything better? Again i am sorry it has ended up this way, i just have fun running my wiki, away from my A-levels, and writing and learing more about Formula 1, surley you can understand that. TARDIS2010 T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding, I appreciate it. I will happily credit that user on the template pages. I know, it seems obvious now, but when i did it, it didn't. Also I never knew it was unique, I thought it was just another way of putting the information into infobox, not a development on this wiki, if i knew this i would've asked. Being on the front pages dosn't help much, there seems to be a lack of f1 fans on wiki really, you one is the highest on google and then there's about 2 othrs that are inactive. No, I haven't deliberately copied that over, I actually believed it should be this way, that is just pure coincidence, and me being thick i suppose. Again, thanks for understanding, in future i shall ask if I wish to use something from this wiki:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) good good. Fair enough, we'll all have to ait until an f1 fan actually sees one then. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Drivers' Champions The new table looks good, as long as it's collapsed by default as the table is quite long. It looks better to have all the text the same size. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 12:54, October 11, 2012 (UTC) McLaren starts Having counted the races McLaren have entered on Wikipedia, their total of 718 doesn't seem right (I counted 723). Could you double-check this please? Also, since ManipeF1 has stopped updating, we may need to find an alternative statistical source. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:21, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Manipe F1 I could potentially take up the challenge myself, but I'm currently studying towards a Maths degree at the moment and don't have time. Once my exams are out of the way (tomorrow morning and Wednesday afternoon) I may be able to dedicate more time to it. In the mean time, I might struggle to be active over the upcoming race weekend as a result of these exams. I'll probably be back on by next week though. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:15, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll probably set up a website for it. There's plenty of free hosting services out there. Shouldn't be too difficult - there are only eight-hundred or so drivers. ::It'd just be a big f1 wiki - just without all the text! Not starting it yet though! :::Won't really hinder my current job, nor if I actually do something with my maths degree. I am an F1 fanatic after all (and before you ask www.f1fanatic.com is already taken). As for twitter, I haven't been online in months, but I'll make an exception on this occasion. I may have to learn CSS first. HTML isn't a huge problem, but CSS still eludes me. Five me a couple of months, and I'll have my very own F1 Stats site up and running (hopefully). If and when, I'll give you the login details in case you want to edit it yourself. Right now though, I have to sleep. Exam in 9 hours :(. Damn South Park!!! Keeping me awake! :Probably showing my age here, but how the HELL can you listen to that!?!?! Bloody awful! Good look with your degree btw, I studied Accountancy and Business Studies among others at A-Level, and I couldn't be doing with any of that at degree level. Infoboxes I'll make a start on it soon. A little busy at the moment. I will archive my talk page in the near future, but not just yet. Don't really have the spare time at the moment. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Stats update I've created a public access spreadsheet for stats for this season via this link. I will try to update it every race. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Red Bull Racing Are you still editing the Red Bull Racing page? I am about to publish a large edit on the page, and I'd hate for it to clash with your editing. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) 2013 US GPs I'd suggest NY or NJ (New Jersey) as the relevant initials, but redirect the country data to , so that is uses the US Flag (as it is called Grand Prix of America). I'd personally go with NJ. That way the F1Laps2013 issue will be sidestepped when the race is complete. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :I might do it tomorrow if I have time. Too tired at the moment, had an early exam this morning and the only thing keeping me awake is the Big Bang Theory. F1 Race calendar A full calendar of all 1029 races (including non-championship) in f1 history, for use in dates pages: F1 Race Calendar MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 04:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Main Page title According to Community Central's SEO (Search Engine Optimization) webinar and blog, a descriptive title (like Formula 1 Wiki, for example) is better than "Main Page" as a home-page title, as it will place us (much) higher in a Google search for F1. While I could do this quite easily (one redirect, one page move, and one MediaWiki page would need to be altered), it is the Main Page, so I would like consensus on the subject. Do I have your permission to make this change? Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've changed the main page address and everything seems ok. I don't know for sure if this will make a difference, but Wikia seems to think it will. Any SEO improvement won't be immediate anyway, as Google, etc. need to update their directories first. I've also expanded the wiki's description page and added search engine inclusion requests to Google and Bing. Hopefully it will help. Please let me know if you have any problems. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Short time-out I'm going to have to take a short time-out from this (and all others) wiki due to coursework and very strict time constraints. I'll still be logging in, so if you have an issue, leave a message on my talk page. Otherwise, I'll be back on in a few days. 02:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight image The spotlight image is a part of File:DesktopBackgroundJPN.jpg which was the wiki's background image at the time of the spotlight request. I think it works well. As for the Time to Play promotion, I'll look into it to see how eligible we are (I'm already involved in this promotion via Gran Turismo Wiki). In the meantime, I'll try to keep editing where I can, but balancing a full-time job and full-time degree is tough to start with. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :In my opinion, eligibility doesn't seen to be a problem: The promotion is not just for video game wikis. Although the article on Community Central refers to Wikia Gaming, there is also talk of other channels. In order to apply for this, we'd need to nominate our best article. There are plenty to choose from, but the currently active drivers, constructors, etc would be best as they would be of the most interest to other Wikia users. Problem is, we would have to keep the article up-to-date for the duration of the "Time to Play" promotion. I also think the decision should be a community one (although the community is currently you, me and User:Randomg). My best suggestion is that we "beef up" one currently relevant article (vote:Sergio Perez, given his surge towards a potentially lucrative McLaren move), remove all redlinks on that page, and then promote on Comm Central. Let me know what you think. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) FA I fully agree with the idea of updating the FA. Although the 2011 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix is a good article, for a constantly updating wiki (for an ongoing event) it is imperative to keep the FA updated. On GT Wiki, the Red Bull X2010 is the featured article since it is, has been, and probably always will be, the best car in Gran Turismo 5, whereas in F1, the best article must be a current one, since more people want to know about a current event than a past one. If you think the 2012 European Grand Prix is the best for this purpose, I certainly support your decision. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) 2012 EUR The article looks great, and would make for an ideal FA. Before putting it up though, I'd suggest creating pages for Valencia Street Circuit and European Grand Prix, as redlinks not only look bad on the main page, but are also bad for business (they are a stopping point for search engine crawlers). I'll make a start on the European Grand Prix... MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Chassis results I think your table works best for modern cars, as they are generally used by one team for up to twenty races, so the table isn't too long. Older cars were used by several cars for several seasons though. The table for the Ferrari 312 would require 53 rows. Maybe we could make a compromise: It would be possible to amend my format to add grid positions, while leaving your format in place for the more modern or less used cars. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 13:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Countdown This should now be working correctly. I had noticed a rogue line of code which must've been there from when I added new events. If you like, I'll write a doc page to help with it, or I may rewrite it to an easier format for next season (if I can work out how to). MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) FA Great news. I believe you should do the honours... MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) IP user I think the FA should have autoconfirmed protection anyway, so I'd leave it in place as long as the article is the Featured Article. As for the user, I'd suggest a three month IP ban, while allowing the user to create an account. Hopefully this will persuade the user to either create an account (in which case we can communicate properly) or to leave us alone. As for the duration of the ban, IP addresses change periodically, so a longer ban would not only be ineffective, but may block a different (genuine) user from editing. Feel free to give me your feedback on the situation. If you want this block executed, let me know and I'll do it for you. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :I will do. If necessary, the VSTF can range-block an IP user, making our job a little easier. For now though, I plan to IP-block the current "user", and "autoconfirmed" protect the 2012 Grands Prix pages, so he will have to create an account to vandalise again. If we have any more problems, I'll report this to the VSTF. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey there! I run The Classic Car Wiki and recently we have been focusing alot on adding classic racing cars (from Formula racing, Le Mans etc). This is because I am soon going to the Donington Formula One Exhibition and we wanted to get all the pages ready before I go. I was thinking maybe we could become affliates with each other? James May (talk) 18:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hey again! I will contact your fellow admin in the near future and no worries about not being able to edit. I just thought I would let you know how many pages we have on racecars. As you can see we have a total of 422 racecars (which are from Formula One, Two, 3000, Le Mans etc) and we are adding more and more each day. James May (talk) 21:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Countdown (again) I've fixed the countdown again. Please excuse the sloppy js coding. I'm still not completely comfortable with javascript and still manage to make the same mistakes. On a different subject, I'll make an update to the spreadsheet database in the next couple of days. I'll try to stay active here, but a 40-hour-a-week job and full time 3rd year Maths degree is taking its toll on me at the moment. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:13, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I will continue to work on these projects as well as other pages where I can, but I'll also post a description of how the Countdown works here for future reference. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 13:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ''User:Rahman sarawak reply'' have nice to be are member to you all so. i like f1wiki HRT F111.jpg Stats spreadsheet Just wanted to send you a link to my updated spreadsheet: F1Stats2012.xlsx MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :The total I have for Alonso's kmsled and lapsled are from Alonso's page at Manipef1.com, but I have adjusted these for the correction suggested on Alonso's page. For example, as of the 2012 US GP: *KmsLed: ManipeF1's total: 8211.433km *Adjustment: -158.923km *My total: 8052.510km That said, I'm not entirely sure where the correction comes from. Could you explain it, if you know about it? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I've corrected the error and updated, so the new version should be available to you already. Thanks for picking up on that - I completely missed it! Career Results I've devised (and coded) a new Career Results input device for next season which should make things a little easier, while also adding compatibility for team pages, car pages, etc. At the moment, it is located at Template:Career Results/Current/2013 (although the /2013 will be dropped on Monday). Rather than having one (fairly confusing) input page for all the races, it will use a separate page for each race, while incorporating all the drivers on one page (like this: 2013 Australian Grand Prix). The full listing of results to fill in is Template:Career Results/Current/list. We would also have to edit Template:Career Results/Points and Template:Career Results/Position, but hopefully the extra functionality will be worth it. The system has been substantially tested, and seems to work perfectly. I'll take care of the final setup of it once the final weekend of 2012 is out of the way. Obviously, not all drivers are on the list yet, but will be added once they are confirmed. Extra drivers (Free practice, stand-ins, etc) can be added to the relevant list and should work just as well. Hope this is OK for you, and let me know if you notice any problems. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Changes ok undid the changes. (Randomg (talk) 15:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC))